pantala_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LeafWings
leafwings (canon tribe) Description earth-tone scales that match the colors of leaves or tree bark; leaf-shaped wings; webbing instead of spikes along neck, back, and tail'Abilities' can absorb energy from the sun, are accomplished gardeners, some have an unusual control over plants'Location' presumed extinct; currently live in the Poison Jungle ---- Ruler: unknown; last known queen was Queen Sequoia (during the Tree Wars) Diet: carnivorous Alliance(s): none text Description LeafWings have green and brown scales on their body, along with leaf-like patterns. They appear to have webbed spines, along their neck and back, similar to a SeaWing's. The webbing along their back splits into individual pieces near the base of the tail, which are shaped like leaves. Their snout is slightly curved, similar to a SkyWing's, with a raised ridge on the tip of their snout. They also have a flat tail, ending in a leaf shape. Their wings are also leaf-like, and slightly transparent, with leaf veins in the webbing and their wings in the form of branches, complementing their name. The edges of their wings are rounded, giving it a very leaf-like look. Their horns appear to be skinny and flat ended, almost like leaves. The scales atop their eyes go over the top of their horns, giving it a partially plated look. Their scales are uneven, vaguely resembling chloroplasts and plant cells. They have a plated underbelly and a slender body shape. Their legs seem to be slightly short and thin. LeafWings are able to absorb sunlight in a process called photosynthesis. They are said to have been accomplished gardeners, and it is rumored some have unusual control over plants. They also use certain plants and bugs as weapons against other dragons, such as bullet ants or poisonous centipedes. It has been shown that they can make plants grow at an accelerated rate. LeafWings are named after different types of flora that are found in forests and woods. Many are named after poisonous or carnivorous flora. Culture Anyone may add events, traditions, beliefs, etc. to the tribe's culture! Festival of Leaves The Festival of Leaves was an old LeafWing event, where most of the forest-dwelling tribe would gather in one place and plant a new grove of trees. The festival was discontinued during the Tree Wars, and has not been performed for a very long time, to guarantee the safety of the tribe. Night of Mourning The Night of Mourning occurs for the two days when the old year bleeds into the new one. Every adult LeafWing stays up from sunrise on the first day to sunset on the second, mourning all of the dragons who died in the Tree Wars, as well as the trees that were brutally massacred along with them. Kingdom Anyone may add cities, landmarks, or other features to the tribe's kingdom! The Poison Jungle The River History WIP Members Please keep the list in alphabetical order. Canon *Belladonna *Hemlock *Maple *Sequoia *Sundew *Willow Fanon *Name (Owner) *Ash (Starflight897) *Ivy (Starflight897) *Vera (MorphoTheRainWing) Gallery LeafTransparent.png|canon base LeafWingLineart.png|canon base (transparent) LeafWingPouchesBase.png|canon base (transparent w/ pouches) Category:Tribes Category:Canon Tribes Category:Pantalans